Wanting, Needing, Hurting, Its Killing Me
by Port-of-Sea
Summary: NON-YAOI well, yes... it is a Romance thing with an OC yes... if you dont like Hetro-sexual OC Ships you dont have to read this... R


Pos: hi… Don't get all wimpy and stuff ladies…^-^ cause this is a 

"HETRO-SEXUAL" fanfic… in other words for people who don't 

know what that means… this is a straight couple-ing… with and OC 

yes… but I don't think she is a Mary-Sue… cause she isn't all Skinny… yes 

she is a fat chubby little girl… and she has no powers (cept she is quite 

good at art and music) and there should be a plot and if there 

isn't one… you can flame me…

Bakura: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKIN' ABOUT?!?!?! 

FLAMES AREN'T WELCOME!!!! PEOPLE WHO 

LEAVE FLAMES WILL… uhhh… will… WELL IT WON'T

 BE VERY NICE!!!!! AND PROBABLY CONTAIN A

 LOT OF BLOOD AND TENDONS AND

 STUFF!!!

Pos: …-_-U is there ever a minute in a day when you are not

talking about dismembering people? 

Bakura: *ponders* probably not…

Pos: well any way could you please say the disclaimer?

Bakura: if you give me some AB blood…

Pos: PLEASE JUST DO IT!!!

Bakura: oh fine… Port-of-Sea does not own Yu-Gi-Oh and

I would be in heav…. well, some place that would be covered 

in blood and lots of people screaming… not hell cause 

I would be KING!!! not that damned satan…

Pos: Get on with it…

Bakura: I would be in total ecstasy because she would probably 

let me kill any one I wanted…

especially that damned friendship girl

Pos: …I apologize to those who like Anzu / Tea

Bakura: you dislike her as much as I do!!!

Pos: Yes… but I respect other people's opinions, likes and dislikes; 

and all that what not..

Bakura: *pouts* I like you better when you're full of liquor, sugar, and when you 

have your pink passion martini underwear on…

and when it's the only thing you're wearing

Pos: I… UH…O.O *BLUSH* YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER

TELL ANY ONE!!*mumbles* an' besides that wasn't liquor that

was Diet Pepsi… THAT WAS ONLY… never mind… .

Bakura: that's what I thought… on with the fic…X3

________________________________________________________________________

  


If you need to leave the world you live in,

Lay your head down and stay a while.

Though you may not remember dreaming,

Something waits for you to breathe again.

  


________________________________________________________________________

Ryou lay on his large bed. His eyes wide open, nothing coming out of them. 

But looks could be deceiving. He knew how to hide things well. He knew that his Yami 

Had gone out to do 'special' things. "Bastard…"  he growled looking straight at the ceiling 

Trying to burn a hole with his stare. He sighed. Every thing was so messed up. 

Ryou rolled to his side and turned off the bed side lamp. He shut his eyes. 

the sleep seemed to come fast.

//I opened my eyes, expecting to see my Yami towering over me but 

was surprised that I saw nothing. And that's what I saw, nothing. I 

sat up my eyes wide, blackness clouding them. I moved my hands

around trying to find something to clue me where I was at because

it didn't feel like my bed. It was also very cold. Did my Yami go

somewhere and then switch back?  

My hand came across a warm bump. I moved my hand further and

felt an odd texture. I was puzzled until I found out what that odd

texture was skin. I rotated my self so I could find its face.

 My hands slithered up and found what could and should be a face.

 I got closer so I could feel its breath on my face. It smelled sweet

 and it was very warm. I brushed my thumb over full lips that

 were a little chapped and I fiddled with its nose, feeling the curves

 My fingers kneaded soft and warm cheeks that seemed 

a little high on its face. 

I pushed my hands up further so I could touch its eyes. They were

heavily lidded, it must be asleep. My fingers traced the thick and 

silky eye lashes that curled around my finger. 

It moved under my hands and breathed heavily. I moved from the

 eyes and put my hands in its soft thick and now realized, short 

tresses. I stroked its head a few times enjoying the warmth from

 the thick hair. I took my hands away from the heat to explore

the rest of it's body.  

I positioned my self so I could do it with ease. my fingers 

went along a long and sloping shoulder line. I felt a weird spot on 

the left shoulder. it was a jagged line. Must be a scar 

I thought to my self.

 I pushed my hands lower and came upon two soft mounds of flesh, breasts.

Well I know knew that my it was a she. My face grew hot as I 

swiftly brought my thumb over a now hardened nipple.

I quickly left those two.

I smiled forgetting my encounter with the upper parts and pushed my 

palm into a soft and squishy belly. I couldn't resist so I laid my head down

 on the rising and falling, soft and squishy, warm and comforting surface and

 nuzzled it with my face. cherishing the warmth, I circled the girt waist 

with my arms. I pulled her closer, trying to get more body heat. 

"Do you want to see her?" my eyes snapped open at the strange noise.

 I dismissed it and put my head back onto the tummy. "Do you want to 

see her? I know that she wants to see you…" I shot up. I definitely heard

something this time.

"whose there?" I questioned, annoyed I had to leave my heat pad. 

"Do you want to see her?" it questioned again. "What?" I asked feeling 

kind of stupid because I was talking to nothing.yet again it asked the same

 question "Do you want to see her?" I stared at the 

nothingness "yes?" if I could have seen any thing I could have

 sworn that what ever was speaking was smiling at me. 

"close your eyes." it commanded. I caressed a small pudgy and babyish 

hand, not wanting let go of it, but did as told. 

"AWWWGG!!" I tried to scream but I was under a blue

mass of water that turned my shriek into a huge army of bubbles.

I flailed my arms and legs trying to find air 

"Don't worry you wont drown, you don't need to breath…yet" 

I turned quickly to come face to face with a woman with long 

blond hair which seemed to be unaffected in the water. she seemed familiar. 

I opened my mouth to say something but I remembered

that I was under water.

The woman smiled "do you want to see her now?" I looked at her like she

had just asked one of the stupidest questions that any one had 

ever asked me and nodded.

"Up there." she pointed to the surface. I looked up at the shimmering surface 

and then back at the woman. My eyes widened as I saw two huge wings spread 

behind her back. One with blazing white feathers and one with 

leathery black skin. 'Change of heart?'  And then she was gone.

I looked around to see if she had just moved to another place 

but she had disappeared. I decided that I should "see her" I kicked

 my legs and propelled my self with my arms, getting 

closer to the surface. And the closer I got, the more my 

heart ran through my chest like a jack hammer.

I shot my hand up towards the surface the tips of my fingers skimming the cool air above.

I kick once more and my head burst out of the water. //

I sat up my breathing erratic and I was soaked in sweat. I lifted up 

my hands and saw that they were shaking. 'I had never had a dream 

like that before…' I then noticed that my yami was still gone I shook my head 

and thought of the dream. "I hope I have that dream again…"

I said to my self and then laid down to go back to sleep

Pos: I know it's not as good as others but I try…

Bakura: WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO BE THE BAD GUY!!! 

EVERY TIME!!! * grumbles*

Pos: Well your kinda…well let me just tell you the plot* smiles and grabs Bakura 

and whispers in his ear*

Bakura: Stop ha ha… St-ha ha…. ooooh…AGGGH STOP HA HA HA 

ARGGGH!!! * Grabs Pos and holds her away from him* YOU WEREN'T

TELLING ME ANYTHING!!!! JUST TICKLEING ME!!! 

Pos: I was going to tell you… I was just licking my lips… they were dry…

 *halo tilting on her head* awww… come on… *smiles*

Bakura: *Glares at Pos* …. pink passion lady…

and that birth mark on your left breast is very nice…*smiles wickedly* 

Please read and review

Pos: AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!!!!!!!!!! *falls dramatically 

into Bakura's lap* I hate you…

Bakura: I love you too… 

Pos: *muffled* if you like it so far… ya have to wait for the chaps… cause I'm 

making this up as I go along… *pinches the inside of Bakura's leg*

Bakura: OW!!!! That HURT!!!! *growls at Pos* stupid little girl...

Pos: X3

Bakura: Review please… *grabs Pos and give an ultimate noogie*

Pos: OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!! ; _ ; THAT HURTS!!!! 

****$&$&$*   im sorry to all you yaoi loving ladies…X3  *$&$&$****


End file.
